Dangerous Mistakes
by Lady Emily
Summary: Mistakes have a way of coming back to haunt you. I didn't make that up. I heard it somewhere, but I don't know where. Finally complete!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Get used to it; I have.  
  
A/N: I think titling your story is the hardest part. I titled mine "Dangerous Mistakes," but I don't like it. The moral is 'Don't judge a book (story) by its title.' So don't, please. Also, please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

Nineteen year old Nancy Drew walked into the River Heights Police Station with every intention of simply getting her father's files and leaving. Her father, Carson Drew, was a famous criminal lawyer, and he had asked her to go to the station and pick up some papers he would need for his trip to Washington D.C. this weekend. Nancy waved at the officer on duty and approached the secretary, asking for the papers. The secretary thought nothing of it; after all, everyone knew "Nancy Drew- Girl Detective!" She stepped back to let Nancy into the filing cabinet. Nancy rifled through the drawers, pulling out a file marked "lawsuits." She was about to thank the secretary and leave when she heard familiar voices echoing down the hall.  
  
Chief Maginnis stepped around the corner, but what surprised Nancy were his companions, Frank and Joe Hardy.

* * *

Joe raised his eyebrows. He was the only one to do so. Both Frank and Nancy were staring at the brown tiled floor. Joe realized that this was River Heights, but did she always hang out in the police station like this? He realized this was unfair; after all, he and Frank had been in River Heights for three weeks now and this was the first they had seen of her. "Hey Nan." he said. "Good to see you again."  
  
Nancy smiled at him gratefully. "You too. At the risk of sounding rude, what are you doing here?"  
  
Joe looked at Chief Maginnis. "Is it okay to tell her?"  
  
The chief looked shell-shocked. "Sure, the case is almost over." Then he asked the question he had obviously been meaning to. "Nancy? How do you know the Hardys?"  
  
Nancy mumbled a response that sounded like, "They're good detectives..."  
  
Frank spoke up, but was still staring at the brown tiles. "We worked together..." But the response didn't seem adequate and everyone knew it. The Chief continued to look at them, confused by the tension and awkwardness in their replies.  
  
The four stood there in silence until Joe offered quietly, "My brother broke her heart." It was almost a question, like on a game show when the contestant doesn't know the answer and guesses anyway.  
  
At that, Frank's cheeks burned, and Nancy's head snapped up. "He did not!" she said defensively. 

Now Joe looked surprised. "He did, too!" He said, before he could stop himself.  
  
"Like you would know!" Nancy retorted.  
  
"I do!" Joe shot back.  
  
Chief Maginnis looked at Frank, who smiled apologetically. Chief took pity on him. He looked like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. "Enough!" the chief bellowed.  
  
Nancy and Joe stopped arguing. Nancy looked straight at Frank and asked, "Why are they here?"  
  
The chief briefly explained the Hardy's case. They were investigating counterfeiting, and their case was pretty much wrapped up. "We'll be leaving sometime this week." Frank said awkwardly. He felt as if Nancy was staring through him rather than at him.  
  
"Good." Nancy replied, but her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "I just came here to pick up these papers." She waved the papers at the Chief and walked towards the door, managing to choke out, "Nice to see you guys."  
  
Joe looked after her sympathetically. She looked emotionally drained. Frank felt sick. Had he done this to her?

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little short; I promise the next one will be longer. School's out, so I'll have a lot more time to work on my stories. Please review, even if it's just to let me know you're reading! Also, the next chapter will contain: flashbacks and mysterious phone calls... 


	2. Mysterious Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys and I am making no profit whatsoever from writing this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed; it really means a lot to me to know that people are reading. Special thanks to the people who gave me good reviews; it really really means a lot to know that my writing isn't a pile of cybercrap. (That was a joke.) Also, all the stuff in italics in this chapter is flashbacks. (You, being literate people (hopefully), could probably figure that out, but I wanted to say it just in case.) Oh yeah, don't forget to review! Thanks!

A/N: Phew! It took me forever to edit this thing. I never realized it was so hard to have some parts left-aligned and some centered! Anyway, sorry if it doesn't look all that great. I did what I could before I had the thought that my computer hates me and is deliberately sabotaging my fanfiction. I then resisted the urge to smash it with a rubber mallet... But you didn't need to know about that. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

Nancy fled from the station feeling like the queen of all idiots. Why did she have to fall apart when she looked at Frank Hardy? Why couldn't she keep her cool in front of him? And most of all, why did she have to argue the point with his brother right in front of him and the head of the River Heights police force? She was mortified. She had spent the last year rehearsing what she would say to him at a freak meeting like this, and none of her rehearsals had ended with her choking out a 'nice to see you' around a huge lump in her throat! Inserting the key into the ignition of her blue Mustang convertible, she rested her head on the steering wheel to calm down.  
  
She sat up, wiped her eyes, and chided herself. She couldn't let a little meeting with Frank affect her. She was a successful private detective and she didn't need him. Not only that, but she had spent the last nine months purging all traces of him from her life, and she was annoyed that it was all undone, just like that. Yes, that was it, she was annoyed. Not hurt, not angry, just annoyed. And that was it. Making a mental vow that she would stop thinking about Frank Hardy, she maneuvered her car out of the parking lot and onto the highway. And she put up the top. It looked like it was going to rain.

* * *

As Nancy's car pulled into her driveway, she was glad she'd put the top up. She wrapped her father's papers in a plastic grocery bag she found in the backseat. It would not do for her to have to go back to the police station to get copies! When she opened the door, torrential rain assaulted her, soaking her clothes in seconds. She ran up to the front door and yanked it open. Her father greeted her from the kitchen and she kicked of her wet shoes and handed him the file. He thanked her, and she retreated upstairs to get out of her wet clothes.  
  
Nancy appeared minutes later wearing a soft blue robe and slippers. Carson chuckled. Nancy said, "Is there something wrong with our phone? Upstairs I saw we had six phone messages and they were all hang-ups."  
  
Carson's smile turned into a frown. "I know. We've gotten two more hang-up calls since I've been home. Probably just prank calls, but..."  
  
"But you never know." Nancy finished for him. She sat down, looking pensive.  
  
"Is there something else?" Carson asked. She was acting a bit unusual.  
  
Nancy sighed unhappily, and the whole story of her meeting with the Hardys came tumbling out. "... and then Joe and I got in this big fight about whether or not-" She was interrupted by a loud rumble of thunder. She hadn't noticed that the pouring rain had become a full-fledged thunderstorm. The thunder subsided, and Nancy yawned. She hadn't realized how tired she was. "Listen, can we talk about this in the morning?" she asked her father. "Or better yet, let's not talk about it ever again."  
  
Carson smiled. "Whatever you want."  
  
Nancy hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
She went upstairs and climbed into bed before realizing she wasn't going to be able to sleep. So much for that whole 'I will never think about Frank Hardy again' thing.  
  
Nancy had first realized how she felt about Frank in the beginning of summer. She couldn't stop thinking about him... his handsome features, his warm smile, and most of all, his deep, dark, intelligent eyes that made her feel weak when she looked into them. She was ecstatic when he and Joe came to River Heights to help her with a case. Her boyfriend, Ned, hadn't been nearly as happy.  
  
Nancy sighed. Breaking it off with Ned had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. It wasn't that she didn't love him- she did- but he wasn't "the one." It sounded cliché, but Nancy just didn't love him like he deserved to be loved, and she had told him that. 

_"Ned, it's just that, well, you need someone normal, who can focus on you before she focuses on thieves and terrorists..." _   
_Nancy trailed off as she realized how stupid and callous that sounded. She tried again.  
__"I mean, someone who can focus on you and what a great guy you are."  
__Well, that sounded a little better, but why couldn't she stop using the term "focus?"  
She tried one last time.  
"We just aren't right for each other. Even if you don't see it now-"_

Ned had stopped her there.

_ "Is there someone else?" he asked quietly.  
She nodded dumbly.  
"Frank?"  
Another nod.   
__Ned managed something between a sigh and a laugh. "I knew this was going to happen."  
__Nancy thought he was being sarcastic, but then she realized he was  
completely sincere.  
"Ned, I'm sorry. I really am." Nancy said miserably.  
Ned nodded. "I know."  
__How could he be so understanding? It was just making her feel guiltier.  
__Ned seemed to sense that she was on the verge of tears.  
__"Hey, Nan. It's okay. If you're in love with Frank, go for it."  
Nancy was sure he was being sarcastic now._

Even now, she still wasn't sure if that had been sarcasm.

_Nancy looked up at him with a pained expression on her face. "Ned, please don't-"  
Ned's lips were tight. Not like he was angry, like he was resigned.  
Resigned to the fact that she'd made her choice.  
"Thanks for understanding." she whispered.  
__"No problem." he replied easily. He started to walk away, but Nancy grabbed his hand.  
"You'll find the right person, Ned. I'm sorry I couldn't be her." Ned squeezed her hand.   
__"Thanks." he said, as if she had done him a favor.  
This time she let him walk away._

Looking back, Nancy knew she'd done the right thing. The longer she waited, the more it would've hurt him when she realized she loved Frank. Even if Frank didn't love her back.  
  
A loud rumble of thunder shook the house. She looked out the window. The dark, wet, stormy weather reflected her mood. She had thought Frank loved her. 

_ About three weeks after Ned had walked away, Nancy stood on the porch, admiring the clear night sky. She shivered happily as the warm night air blew around her. She enjoyed the stillness, as though she was the only person on earth.   
The night was almost perfect.  
__ Then she heard soft footsteps behind her. (Turns out she wasn't the only person on earth.) She turned her head to see Frank Hardy. He joined her at the railing without saying a word. As he looked at the stars, all Nancy saw was him.  
"Frank?" she murmured.  
__He turned, and his dark eyes stared into her blue ones, drawing them closer and closer...  
"Mmm?"   
__Nancy's arms encircled his neck, and she brought her lips to his. Although the kiss was gentle, Nancy saw stars. Her body burned where it was touching him, but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Frank slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. A wave of euphoria raced through her.  
Now the night was perfect._

Nancy closed her eyes, trying to relive that night. It was probably the best night of her life. One of the few perfect times she would have with Frank. If only he hadn't-  
  
The lights went off. Nancy was almost glad, as the power outage had distracted her from her more recent, painful memories of Frank. She didn't go downstairs to get a flashlight; she was just going to bed and her father was probably asleep anyway.  
  
She lay down and watched the lightning through her window. (Lightning-watching is beautiful and surprisingly entertaining, believe it or not.) After a few minutes, she closed her eyes, only to have them pop open when the phone rang a few seconds later. Nancy picked it up in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Hello?" Nancy asked reflexively.  
  
"Nancy Drew?" a raspy voice came over the line.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm so glad I caught you at home. I've been calling all day." the voice said in a harsh whisper. Its tone was menacing.  
  
Nancy felt a stab of panic. "Who is this?" she asked guardedly.  
  
The voice ignored her question, but its next words sent a chill up her spine. "Don't you hate it when the lights go out?"


	3. Friday

Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I really appreciate your thoughts and suggestions. So thank you for everybody who reviewed, and if you didn't, review this chapter!  
  
A/N: Want to hear something weird? "Creeped" isn't actually a word. As in "Nancy was creeped out." I left it in there anyway.  
  
A/N: Also, sorry about my slowness to update my other stories. I've hit a huge case of writer's block on La Muerta and I wrote Chapter 8 for The Columbus Connection but I didn't like it, so I'm rewriting it. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

"Who... what do you want?" Nancy stammered, desperately trying to mask her fear.  
  
The sinister voice laughed. "I'll give you three guesses."  
  
Nancy concentrated hard, trying to analyze the voice. It was almost a hiss. She couldn't even tell for sure whether it was male or female. Background noise? None that she could discern. She turned her attention back to the conversation, if you could call it that.  
  
"I don't suppose you want to sell me insurance?" Nancy said weakly.  
  
Another raspy laugh. "Not quite, Nancy." Her own name sounded disturbing coming from the voice. "I'll give you a clue." the voice snickered, as if having to give Nancy Drew clues was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
By this point, Nancy was wondering if she should hang up. She could "star sixty-nine" him or her. Or she could call the police, or her father, or someone. She didn't like the eerie feeling that she was alone with the voice.  
  
The voice proceeded to clue Nancy in. "It has to do with waiting until you least expect it," A dramatic pause. "And then-" The voice was sharply cut off. The phone was dead.  
  
Nancy sat, stunned, for a minute. She slowly hung up the receiver. A minute later, she picked it up again. No dial tone. Knowing it was futile, she pushed star-69. When she got no response, she tried 911. No luck. With a shaky hand, she put down the phone. She sat in the dark, wanting nothing more than to be able to turn on the light. She didn't scare easily, but this was too much. Outside, the thunderstorm raged. Staring out the window, she saw a silver car edge past her house, windshield wipers swishing furiously. Should she wake her father? Maybe she'd better. He himself had said, "Better safe than sorry."  
  
Slowly, she crept down the hall and knocked on her father's bedroom door. Her arms were still covered in goosebumps.

* * *

Nancy woke up in her own bed the next morning way later than she normally did. All the lights were on. At least the power was back.  
  
She dressed quickly and poked her head into her father's bedroom. Carson was almost done packing for his trip, for which he would leave this evening.  
  
Nancy hurried downstairs, poured herself a cup of coffee, and fed her pet terrier, Togo. Her father joined her a few minutes later. Nancy ran out to get the mail, sorted it, and handed Carson's mail to him.  
  
Carson watched curiously as Nancy frowned and opened a large envelope addressed to her. Nancy drew out a note and a smaller packet. She unfolded the note first and read it silently. Her lips tightened and she handed it to her father. He took it and examined it. It read, **"Nancy Drew, You can run, but you can't hide. Watch your back, but it won't do any good."** Each letter seemed to have been cut out of a different magazine article. Nevertheless, it was still quite menacing.  
  
Nancy opened the packet and dumped a silver charm into her hand. It was shaped like a horse.  
  
"What's that?" Carson asked.  
  
Nancy looked puzzled. "It's mine. Off my charm bracelet. I thought I'd lost it a few weeks ago!" she shivered. "Or maybe it was stolen? Wait, why would someone steal one charm instead of the whole bracelet?"  
  
Carson answered grimly. "Perhaps so they could return it to you this way."  
  
At this, Nancy was thoroughly creeped out.  
  
Carson cleared his throat. "Okay, that settles it! I'll be in Washington D.C. and I won't be able to get here at a moment's notice if something happens. I don't want to go away this weekend and leave you alone with some psycho stalker on the loose!"  
  
Nancy smiled. "I was just going to call Chief Maginnis."  
  
Carson shook his head. "Good, but that's not enough. Without a phone number or a postmark or something, the police can't do anything. They'll just tell you to keep your eyes open and let them know if it happens again."  
  
"Well, I could call Bess." Nancy said, naming one of her two best friends. The other was Bess's cousin, George. They were complete opposites. Bess was pretty and blonde while George was athletic and dark haired. Bess tended to be a bit more delicate than George. "George is teaching at tennis camp, though."  
  
Carson frowned. "I don't know if Bess is... the best choice. She's a great girl, but I was thinking more of something along the line of protection."  
  
"Like stationing police officers outside the house? Dad, really, I can take care of myself!" she looked hurt at his apparently low opinion of her.  
  
"I know you can, sweetie, but I would feel much better if I knew you had... backup. I don't think we'll have to go as far as police bodyguards, though." he paused, knowing Nancy wasn't going to like his next idea. "I thought maybe we could call the Hardys." He looked up at Nancy to gauge her reaction.  
  
"What?" Nancy burst out. "Dad! That is the last thing I want to do!" She glared at him. How could he even suggest that? Didn't he know how embarrassing that would be for her?  
  
Her father sighed. "Look Nancy, it would only be for three days, and I would feel a lot better if I knew they were with you."  
  
Nancy was fuming now. "Fine. Call Joe."  
  
Her father was getting impatient. "I can't very well invite Joe and not Frank!" He saw she was about to argue, so he said, "Nancy, please!"  
  
"Fine!" Nancy said. "Call them, but don't expect me to come out of my room!" With that, she fled upstairs.  
  
Carson sighed. He didn't want to embarrass Nancy, but it was certainly better than having her dead!  
  
He picked up the phone and called the police station to report the phone call and the note.  
  
"Sorry," said the officer on duty. "But without a phone number or a postmark, we can't do anything. If it happens again, get the phone number and tell us. Then we can help."  
  
Carson thanked the officer and hung up. The next phone number he dialed was the Hardys'.

* * *

Riinnng! The phone rang in the Hardys' hotel room. Joe picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Joe? It's Carson Drew."  
  
"Mr. Drew? Oh, hi! What can I do for you?" Joe said, surprise reflecting in his voice. Frank came into the room in time to hear who the caller was. He sat on the bed next to Joe.  
  
"Are you two going to be here all weekend?"  
  
"Yes. We're going home Wednesday." Joe replied.  
  
"Well, I have a favor to ask of you and Frank." Mr. Drew said slowly.  
  
"A favor?" Joe said for Frank's benefit. "Sure."  
  
"I'm going out of town this weekend. Nancy's been getting some threatening messages and I don't like to leave her by herself. I was wondering if you'd stay here and just keep her company." Mr. Drew's voice contained a pleading note.  
  
"One minute," Joe said. He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and turned to Frank. "Nancy has been getting threatening messages and Mr. Drew wanted to know if we would stay with her while he's out of town this weekend. What do you think?"  
  
Frank considered a minute. "Nancy's not going to like this." he said flatly. "But, sure, why not?"  
  
Joe spoke into the phone. "Sure, no problem." but he wanted to know, "Is Nancy okay with this or doesn't she know?"  
  
Mr. Drew chuckled. "Actually, she just locked herself in her bedroom and is threatening to stay there all weekend. But don't worry," he added. "Eventually she'll pass out from hunger and then you can pick the lock."  
  
Joe grinned. "It's that bad, huh?"  
  
"Apparently. Thank you so much!" said Mr. Drew.  
  
"When do you want us?"  
  
"I'm leaving at seven thirty tonight. Seven would be great." said Carson.  
  
"Okay," said Joe. "We'll be there."  
  
"Thanks guys. Bye." said Carson. He hung up as Nancy came into the kitchen.  
  
"Dad, please tell me you weren't just talking to Frank and Joe." she said.  
  
"Nancy, I really don't know why you're acting like this. You guys used to be best friends! Whatever happened last year happened last year!" Nancy had never really told him what had happened between her and Frank.  
  
Nancy shook her head. "It will just be really awkward and humiliating." She poured herself a glass of milk.  
  
"Good, good. Fortify yourself for the long weekend upstairs." Carson joked.  
  
Nancy tried to glare at him but couldn't keep a straight face. Both Drews burst out laughing.

* * *

  
Frank lay on the bed in the hotel room for a long time after Joe hung up thinking about Nancy. He was worried about her. Threatening messages? But even worse, he was worried about how she'd react to spending an entire weekend with him. She probably hated him. She thought he had been leading her on all last summer. After he had left he tried to call her and apologize; tell her she was wrong about him, but she wouldn't take his calls. He knew he had hurt her feelings and her pride, but how could he fix it?

* * *

Nancy finished dinner at 6:45. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. At this, Togo leapt into action, racing around the kitchen and yipping furiously.  
  
Nancy glared at the dog. "Shut up!" she said sharply. She was in no mood to be trifled with.  
  
Togo peered up at her so pathetically that she felt guilty and knelt down to pet him. "I'm sorry." she said contritely. It wasn't, after all, the dog's fault.  
  
Mr. Drew answered the door. "Nancy!" he called.  
  
She got up and walked towards the door. "Yeah, I know, I know. My babysitters are here." she said, trying to sound joking but ending up sounding bitter.  
  
Joe greeted her with a hug. "Was that thinly veiled hostility?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Nancy grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
After Joe released her, she and Frank stared at each other uncomfortably. She didn't want to hug him, but she did anyway. She pulled away quickly and avoided eye contact.  
  
Her father left a little later, telling Nancy to be careful. To be honest, she wasn't worried. Threatening messages didn't seem to affect her anymore.  
  
The first thing she did was show the Hardys the threatening note and tell them about the phone call. Joe frowned and said, "That's creepy." After a pause he added, "But don't worry, Nan, the Hardys are here!"  
  
"I feel so much better." she replied dryly. Then, curiously, she inquired. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a serious ego problem?"  
  
Joe looked at her seriously. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Nancy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nancy, Joe, and Frank passed the rest of the night watching movies. They didn't talk much. The phone didn't ring once.  
  
At 11:30 the group decided to turn in. Frank pulled Nancy aside. He had been trying to catch her eye all night, but she was deliberately avoiding him.  
  
"Nan, can I talk to you?"  
  
"You just did." she replied evenly, inwardly smiling at his obvious discomfort. Good, she thought. It won't hurt him to sweat a little.  
  
"Seriously Nan, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry and that I would never intentionally hurt you." Frank said sincerely. He meant every word of it. He couldn't stand Nancy treating him so coldly. He loved her.  
  
Nancy looked at him, unsure of what to say. He was having that effect on her again; that amazing rush that she loved and wanted to hate. His warm brown eyes were sad and remorseful, and she knew that if he kept looking at her like that she would forgive him on the spot. She couldn't do that! She couldn't, wouldn't, let him break her heart. Again! Her frosty gaze flickered for just a minute. "I believe you." she said impassively.  
  
Clearly that was not what Frank had been expecting. His face showed a mixture of surprise and relief. "Good." he said, for lack of a better word.  
  
Nancy looked at him skeptically, then turned away.  
  
Frank grabbed her hand. "What I meant was, "Thanks."" he said warmly.  
  
For the first time that night, Nancy smiled at him, really smiled. Then she went upstairs, leaving Frank alone.

* * *

The phone rang at three in the morning. A groggy Nancy picked it up. "Hello?" she said blearily.  
  
She heard one of the Hardys pick up the phone in their room and stay silent, listening. At this point, she wasn't even fully awake, but what she heard next woke her up fast.  
  
The rasping voice cackled evilly. "It's 3am; do you know where your dog is?"

* * *

A/N: Phew! Long chapter, for me! Please read and review; the more reviews I get the faster I will update! (Promise!) 


	4. Early Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own...well, anything, really.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I was kind of amused to find that people are more concerned about the dog than they are about Nancy! Anyway, here it goes, remember to read and review!  
  
A/N: Also, I know nothing about cars. Sorry if all the car stuff in here is wrong. Basically, to me, a car is either a minivan, a convertible, or a car. I don't know any makes or models, so I tried to fake it. Just ignore it.

* * *

"What?" Nancy said confusedly. She took a deep breath and said, "Look, I don't know who you are or what-"  
  
She was cut off by a high pitched whine on the other end.  
  
"No!" she gasped silently. With a shaking hand, she pushed the "mute" button on the phone. "Togo!" she called apprehensively. Maybe that wasn't Togo on the other end. Togo was downstairs... Wasn't he?  
  
"Togo! Come here, boy!" Her only response was a fearful silence.  
  
The hoarse voice snickered. "Don't be silly, Ms. Drew! He can't hear you from here!" Then he spoke to the dog. "Can you, boy?"  
  
A growl, presumably from Togo.  
  
"Don't hurt him." Nancy warned, trying to keep her voice level.  
  
A yelp from Togo. "Oh, of course not, Nancy," the voice said slowly, mockingly. "Where would you get that idea?" The caller broke out into hysterical giggles, bordering on maniacal laughter.  
  
Nancy couldn't take it. She dropped the phone, leaving the receiver hanging off the nightstand. At the same time she leaped out of bed and ran downstairs, flipping on every light switch she passed. At her feet touched the cold tiled kitchen floor, she felt a draft. Whirling on the back door, she found it standing open, the screen door swinging creakily in the wind. Nancy didn't bother to close it. She simply didn't care. She looked around. No sign of Togo.  
  
Nancy walked to the front door and looked out the window. No Togo. She bit her lip. What was she supposed to do next? She heard a footfall behind her and spun around, right into Joe. Joe's arms closed around her, and he gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
"It'll be alright, Nan." he said encouragingly. "Frank got the guy's phone number and he's calling the police."  
  
Nancy stepped away from him and nodded brokenly. She wasn't going to fall apart. She did, however, allow Joe to lead her to a chair.  
  
Joe nodded at the back door. "Did you open this?" he asked.  
  
Nancy shook her head. "It was open when I came down."  
  
Joe walked over and closed it. "That must be how they got in." he said, stating the obvious.  
  
Frank came down the stairs two at a time. "It was a pay phone."  
  
"Huh?" Joe and Nancy said in unison.  
  
"The stalker called from a pay phone a few blocks away from here. I called the police and they traced the number." Frank explained, crossing the room. He placed his hand on Nancy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Nancy said distractedly. "Hey, did you say 'stalker'?"  
  
"Yes." Frank replied. "That's what it sounded like to me."  
  
"Great. Just great." Nancy said, burying her head in her hands.  
  
The three detectives turned their heads as they heard a car pull up front. Joe reached the door first and flung it open. A silver car was sitting in the street. The passenger door opened and the car lit up, illuminating a figure dressed completely in black sitting in the driver's seat. The driver grabbed a bundle lying on the passenger seat and tossed out of the car. The door slammed shut and the car sped away. By this time, Joe was already halfway down the driveway, running after the car and trying to make out the license plate number.  
  
Nancy and Frank rushed down the driveway. Nancy knelt to examine the bundle.  
  
"Be careful, Nan!" Frank called. "It could be a bomb!"  
  
Nancy squinted at it and grinned. "I don't think so." She pulled the squirming dog out of the burlap bag. "Togo!" Her grin faded. "Togo, what happened?"  
  
She picked up Togo and carried him into the house. Frank picked up the bag and followed. His eyes widened in shock. Togo's fur was matted down and dripping with what appeared to be his own blood.  
  
Nancy glanced at his alarmed expression and reassured him, "Don't worry, it isn't as bad as it looks." She dipped a finger in the sticky liquid and brought it to her nose. "Strawberry."  
  
"What?" Frank said, amazed.  
  
"It isn't blood, it's strawberry syrup." Nancy set Togo on the kitchen table. "Would you hand me that towel on the kitchen sink?" she asked Frank. Frank tossed her the towel and she began to rub off the syrup. Togo licked his paws. "I don't know what kind of sicko we're dealing with, but I'm just relieved; it could have been so much worse." she mused. As if she was reading his thoughts, she told him. "If you want to help you could fill the upstairs bathtub with water. Togo is going to need a bath."  
  
"Okay." Something in her take-charge attitude made Frank smile.  
  
Nancy turned and saw him grinning at her. "Why are you smiling?" But she was smiling too. "Go!" she ordered.  
  
Frank did. Joe burst in the front door, panting. He had the same reaction to Togo as Frank. "Is he okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yup." Nancy replied. "Strawberry syrup."  
  
Joe shuddered. "This guy is twisted."  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"Not much. I can't outrun a car. But I did see an Illinois license plate. I'm pretty sure it was a rental. It had a bumper sticker with the Chicago airport logo on it."  
  
"Good work! Tomorrow we can call the rental place. Did you see the make of the car?"  
  
"Sure," said Joe. "It was a Saturn. Probably 1998 or 1999."  
  
"Great! Now we have something to go on."  
  
Joe flopped down in a chair. "You need any help cleaning him up?"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. Frank's running the bath. I'll take care of it. You can go back to bed."  
  
"Thanks. Good night, Nan." Joe shuffled upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Togo was syrup-free. Nancy lifted him out of the tub and then knelt to dry him with a towel.  
  
Frank offered a hand to help her up. "Good night Nan. Just yell if you need me. Us." he quickly amended.  
  
"Right. Thanks." Nancy said, heading down the hall to her bedroom. She had forgotten how much she liked having Frank around.  
  
Togo followed her down the hall, then stopped in her doorway and refused to budge.  
  
Nancy frowned. "Togo, what's wrong?"  
  
Togo let out a deep, rumbling growl.  
  
Nancy picked him up. "Togo, I'd like to get some sleep sometime tonight." Togo squirmed in her arms. "And I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Nancy threw back the covers and set Togo on the bed. He jumped off, grabbing a corner of her nightgown in his mouth and heading for the door. Nancy stood, amused, while the little dog tried to physically remove her from the room. At last she picked him up, plunked him next to her in her bed, and lay down. The cool sheets felt so good, and she was so tired...  
  
Togo jumped out of the bed and sat stiffly next to the door, but Nancy was too exhausted to care. She closed her eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
Nancy's eyes snapped open again as she felt something cold and scaly brush across her legs. Reflexively, she bolted upright and threw back the sheets.  
  
At the end of her bed was a coiled snake, fangs bared and ready to strike.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy. Eventually I'm going to run out of stalking methods. Any suggestions are more than welcome. Also, please review and I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks!


	5. Personal Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
In response to Katie Janeway's question, yes, Togo was from the original Nancy Drews (some of them, anyway. In some stories he wasn't there and he's also changed from various types of terriers to a pit bull!)  
  
Caroly, I can't believe I forgot about Hannah! That was a good suggestion, but Hannah doesn't really fit into my story (at the moment, anyway.) For simplicity's sake, let's just say she's ...er... visiting a sick aunt. Thanks for the reminder!

* * *

Nancy was stunned for a moment as the snake watched her with beady black eyes. She could hear the blood pounding in her head. She wanted to open her mouth to scream, but she knew that the slightest movement could make the snake strike.  
  
Luckily for her, at that moment Togo scrambled onto the end of the bed, diverting the snake's attention. Before its sharp fangs could touch the dog, Nancy grabbed her pillow and pressed it on top of the snake, grabbing Togo and leaping out of the bed. The snake worked itself free of the pillow, and Nancy seized that opportunity to scream.

* * *

Frank Hardy hadn't been asleep. He was alert; on his guard. He heard some movement down the hall, but just assumed it was Togo. When he heard Nancy scream, he jumped off his bed and raced down the hall, his heart hammering. What if he was too late?  
  
Frank burst through her bedroom door, taking in the gruesome sight of Nancy, clutching a bloody letter opener while a wounded snake writhed on the bed.  
  
Time seemed to pass in slow motion as the dying snake lashed out at Nancy. She jerked back, away from the bed, stumbling. Frank caught her and they both edged away from the bed.  
  
Time returned to its normal speed as Joe appeared in the doorway. He was alive, but whether he was also awake, alert, and enthusiastic was debatable. His eyes widened, however, when he saw the snake in its death throes. It hissed and gurgled in agony, bathed in its own blood. Finally it stopped moving, and its shiny eyes clouded over.  
  
Joe's attention shifted from the dead snake to Nancy, wrapped in Frank's arms, her hand still clutching the bloody letter opener. There was blood splattered on her hands and arms, too.  
  
Frank looked down at Nancy, only loosening his grip on her slightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nancy gave a shaky laugh. "None of it's mine." she replied, referring to the blood. In her mind, she was screaming 'Pull yourself together!' How was she going to do that when she was trembling uncontrollably?  
  
Joe looked impressed. "You killed that all by yourself?"  
  
Nancy glared at him defiantly. "Of course! Who do you think you're dealing with?" she snapped, obviously taking his surprise as an insult.  
  
"I only meant that thing's got to be four feet long!" Joe defended himself.  
  
"Joe?" Frank looked at Joe significantly. Joe got the message and went to leave. Before he reached the door he stopped. "Are you going to need help cleaning that up?" he asked, nodding at the bloodstained sheets.  
  
"No. There's no way I can sleep in here tonight. If I can sleep at all." Nancy's voice was timid this time. Her brain was working overtime trying to keep her from going into shock. She was grateful that Frank's arms were steadying her.  
  
Joe looked worried but nodded and left. After a while, Frank spoke. "Are you cold?"  
  
"Huh?" Nancy came out of her daze and realized that she was, in fact, shaking violently. "No." she answered his question, and then added, "I guess my nerves are just shot." She glanced at the snake's corpse and shuddered.  
  
Frank's arms tightened around her, and a wave of emotions broke over Nancy. Fear, shock, relief, desperation, fatigue... She muffled a sob, trying to keep them in check.  
  
Frank rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. He hadn't realized how much he had missed holding her until just now. He shook the thought out of his head. Nancy came first; he could contemplate that later.  
  
A few minutes later, Nancy had regained some of her composure. Frank offered her his handkerchief, which she used to wipe the blood from her hands.  
  
Nancy decided to sleep on the downstairs couch. A couple minutes later, she and Frank were sitting on the couch, Togo at their feet. Nancy briefly wondered if the snake had gotten there by accident. No, she realized, it had to be the stalker. Frank had identified the snake as a copperhead, and very poisonous. Her thoughts were jumbled; it seemed like ages since she had had a good night's sleep.  
  
Not even thinking about it, Nancy leaned against Frank's chest. Frank squinted down at her; stroked the hair out of her eyes, but she was already fast asleep.

* * *

The first thing Nancy thought the next morning was, 'Time to let the dog out.' Her next conscious thought involved memories from last night rushing back... threatening phone calls...strawberry syrup...large poisonous snake in her bedroom... All ending with her falling asleep on the couch next to Frank.  
  
At that last thought, her eyes popped open. She felt a warm blush spread from her head to her toes as she realized that she was leaning against him. She tried to get up. If she could get up without waking him maybe she could avoid a situation with the potential to be more embarrassing than the one she was already in. She carefully lifted her head off of his chest and lowered her feet to the floor. Almost there... She stopped short as she felt his arm around her waist. At this, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She gently freed herself and stood up. As she stepped away from the couch her eyes were drawn to the sleeping figure. In his sleep, Frank looked so peaceful and vulnerable and... cute.  
  
Togo's frantic pawing on the back door brought Nancy back to earth. She crossed the room and opened the door for the dog, who rushed outside. She closed the door, then yawned and shook her head. Since when did she have this bizarre fascination with watching people sleep? And this wasn't just a person; this was Frank Hardy, her kinda-maybe-sorta-almost-ex- boyfriend.  
  
What was with him anyway? He came to River Heights last summer and was so darned caring and thoughtful that he made her fall head over heels in love with him. He even made her think he loved her too! Then, one night, he came to her and told her that it was all a mistake; that he loved Callie Shaw, his Bayport girlfriend. Then he just left!  
  
And next year, what does he do? He comes back to River Heights, of course! And again, he acts so considerate and sweet that she was falling for him all over again! What was wrong with him? Couldn't he be satisfied with breaking her heart once? Did he really need to come back and do it again? More importantly, what was wrong with HER? Hadn't she learned her lesson the first time?  
  
She glanced back over at him and her stomach twisted. Apparently not. Another glance confirmed it. No, she had not learned her lesson. Well, she decided, she wouldn't let him know that. He would not catch her with her defenses down again!  
  
By now, Nancy desperately needed an aspirin. All of the emphatic sarcasm and war metaphors flying around in her head were giving her a migraine. Fortunately, the appearance of Joe distracted her, and her headache subsided.  
  
"Morning, Joe." Nancy said.  
  
"Morning." Joe replied. He wisely refrained from saying anything about Nancy's apparent fascination with his brother, as well as avoided comments about their sleeping arrangements.  
  
Nancy directed Joe to the assorted breakfast foods. She herself, however, would be surprised if she ever ate again. "I'm just not hungry." she assured him.

* * *

Half an hour later the three teens were all up and dressed.  
  
Frank was trying to persuade Nancy to eat. "Really, Nan, you should at least eat something." He looked down at her, concern in his eyes. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked gently.  
  
Nancy was annoyed at the look he was giving her. He was genuinely worried. About her! Well, she thought, she was in better shape now than she was when he left her alone last summer. Why should he worry now? she thought bitterly.  
  
The doorbell rang and a resigned looking Frank squinted through the peephole. Seeing Nancy's friend Bess Marvin, whom he had known for a while, he opened the door.  
  
Bess stepped inside. When she saw Frank, she looked utterly confused. Then she gave him a half-smile and walked past him, into the kitchen with Nancy.  
  
In a surprised tone, she asked, "Was that Frank Hardy?"  
  
Nancy gave her a look. "No, it was Celine Dion." Then she rolled her eyes. "Of course it was him."  
  
Bess frowned. "You've gotten really sarcastic lately, you know that?" Then her curiosity made her shake off her confusion. "I knew it was him! What I meant to say was, 'What is he doing here?'"  
  
Frank was amused. Why was she talking about him like he couldn't hear her? He was standing not eight feet from her! "Joe and I are helping Nancy out on a case." he explained.  
  
"Oh. A case." Bess said, disappointed. She looked at Nancy, "Does that mean you'll be going on your blind date tonight?"  
  
Nancy sighed. Bess had been trying to set her up since last summer. After several blind dates, Nancy had met no one whom she was interested in seeing again. Ever. However, tonight was not a good night for a blind date. The stalker could be back, and she had to be ready for him.  
  
Bess watched Frank out of the corner of her eye while Nancy considered. He was trying to look like he didn't care one way or the other, but he was failing miserably.  
  
"Bess, tonight's really a bad time for me. Would you mind letting him know?"  
  
Bess swore she heard Frank let out a breath. Nancy didn't seem to notice.  
  
Nancy laughed, "I'm such a terrible person, I don't even remember who I'm supposed to be going out with in the first place."  
  
Bess grinned. "Alright. I'll call him. His name was Bobby Wilson, though. A friend of a friend. Oh, by the way," she continued, "I found this on your doorstep." Bess handed Nancy a large white envelope.  
  
Nancy's breath caught, and she looked at Frank. He examined it for a moment. "I don't think it's a bomb." he told her.  
  
Bess gasped. "A bomb!"  
  
Frank shook his head. "Not a bomb." He looked at Nancy, his brown eyes mirroring caution. "Do you want to open it, or should I?" he asked gently.  
  
In response, Nancy picked up the envelope and opened it to reveal a smaller, brown envelope, addressed in a scrawling hand to Miss Nancy Drew. The crimson ink did a good imitation of blood.  
  
Nancy opened this envelope, too. She pulled out a sheet of ordinary white paper and read the message aloud. "**Nancy, congratulations. If you are reading this it means that you are not dead. Yet.**" The opening sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
She read on. "**The snake was a gift from me. Although being the pretty, smart, talented girl that you are, you had probably already figured that out. I know that your friends, the Hardy boys are there. Say hi to Frank and Joe for me. I'm not worried; they can't help you.**"  
  
Nancy looked up at her friends as she read the last sentence. "**No one can.**"

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's chapter five. What did you think? I don't even know whether I like or hate this chapter. Please review! Please, please, please? 


	6. The Airport

Disclaimer: It isn't mine, was never mine, and never will be mine. I'm talking about the characters of course. The plot is mine.

A/N: I decided to try something a little different and add one of Nancy's previous flings to this chapter. Just to see what would happen. Any Nancy Drew Files fans might remember Detective Sam Fanelli from the River Heights Police Department (and books 104 and 105 of the Files.) He's okay, but he's no Frank... Remember, as always, to read and review. In that order, preferably.

* * *

Bess was frowning. "What's going on, guys? Why did Nancy get this?"

Nancy studied the letter. "I wish I knew."

Just then, Joe entered the kitchen. "Hi Bess!" he said. Then he spotted the letter. "Whoa! How many magazines died to make that thing?"

Nancy gave him a look. "Joe, I'm worried. Whoever wrote this knows who you are and why you're here..." she trailed off.

Bess spoke up. "Does this have to do with the case you were talking about? What's going on? What do Frank and Joe have to do with it? What are you going to do now?"

Nancy was obviously used to Bess's impromptu interrogation sessions, because she replied, "Yes, it has to do with the case. I've been getting threats from an unknown person or people and the Hardys are helping me figure out who it is. And Frank, Joe, and I are going to the Chicago airport to find out who rented a silver '98 or '99 Saturn."

Bess nodded, quickly absorbing the information. She added one more question. "What about me?"

Nancy smiled. "Did you want to join us?"

Bess grinned. "You bet! After I cancel your date, of course." As she made her way to the phone she said, "I was just saying to myself, 'It's been almost a week since Nancy's been in trouble...'"

Nancy laughed and grabbed her purse. "Go ahead and call, we'll wait in the car." she said to Bess. She walked out the door and the Hardys followed her. After a few minutes, the four of them were on the road, Nancy and Joe in the front seat, Frank and Bess in the back.

Bess was telling them about the strange reaction she'd gotten from Nancy's would-be date. "When I told him you couldn't make it, he freaked out! He was really angry and he cussed and hung up on me! How bizarre is that? I mean, it's just a date..."

Bess continued to talk but the three detectives weren't listening. They were all wondering if it was just a coincidence or if Nancy's "blind date" could have been the stalker. Had Nancy unwittingly foiled the stalker's plan by not meeting him that night? So many terrible things could have happened... Or, it could have been a coincidence, plain and simple.

Bess's voice entered their thoughts. "Are you guys okay? You all seem really quiet."

The others assured her that they were fine as Nancy pulled into a parking space in front of the airport. The foursome got out of the car and walked into the busy airport.

"The Chicago Airport is always crowded." Nancy explained as a woman wheeled a suitcase over Joe's foot.

"Ow!" he complained, but the woman didn't even look back.

They finally reached the car rental desk and stood in a long line to see the desk clerk, a petite, dark-haired woman of about thirty with thick glasses. Nancy asked to see the rental records. The woman bluntly said no, that she wasn't authorized to let people see their records. Nancy explained their situation, but the woman didn't budge. Not only didn't she budge, but she told them that they were holding up the line and that if they weren't renting a car they should leave. The people in line behind them grumbled in agreement.

Nancy led the group out of the way, not discouraged at being denied a look at the records. "I have to make a phone call." she said, glancing around for a pay phone.

"Who are you calling?" Joe asked.

Nancy grinned. "I have a friend on the police force and I'm hoping he can help."

Bess cleared her throat. "Friend?" At that, Nancy blushed and hurried to the phone booth.

Frank turned to Bess. "What was that about?" But Bess refused to say another word.

Nancy came back to the group. "He'll be here in a few minutes." she told them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a tall, dark haired man approached the group. Nancy ran up and hugged him. Frank nudged Bess. "Does she greet all policemen like that?"

Bess's expression was unreadable. "Just Detective Sam Fanelli." she answered.

Sam listened intently to Nancy and Joe's description of the letters, the phone calls, the dognapping, the silver car, and the uncooperative airport employee.

Frank and Bess stood back a little. Bess watched Frank study Sam. Sam was tall, about 6'2", with an athletic build, brown hair, and soft brown eyes to rival Frank's. He also looked about twenty five. Bess knew that he was, in fact, twenty six.

"Isn't he a little old for her?" Frank muttered.

Bess might have been a romantic, but she knew jealousy when she heard it. "Yes." she replied. "And Nancy knows that. She isn't serious about him." Bess didn't want Frank to get too comfortable, though, so she added, "At least, I don't think so." With emphasis on the "think."

Frank started. He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. He frowned at Bess and the two of them went to join Joe, Nancy, and Sam.

Detective Fanelli looked questioningly at Nancy. She realized he wanted an introduction. "This is Joe's brother, Frank." she said.

Sam shook his hand and asked, "Another detective?"

Nancy answered. "Yes, he is. Frank, Joe, and I have worked together several times. We're old friends."

"Ouch." Bess murmured in Nancy's ear.

Nancy looked at her confusedly. "What?"

Bess wore an amused expression. "I feel sorry for Frank. He's so jealous and you're killing him." She said it in a low voice so no one else could hear her.

Nancy frowned at Bess, then Frank. "Excuse me," she said, grabbing Bess's sleeve. "I need to talk to Bess for a minute." Sam nodded and smiled at her, and Nancy was blushing as she pulled Bess to a corner.

Bess laughed. "You just did it again!" Nancy looked confused again, so Bess said, "You're flirting with Sam!"

"I am not!" Nancy retorted. "Now tell me what you were talking about." It was a command, not a request.

"Come on, Nan! Frank is jealous of you and Sam! I'm surprised you couldn't see that." Emphasis on the "you."

"He is?" Nancy said. Her expression was a cross between disbelieving and scared rabbit.

Bess nodded. "He still loves you. And you still love him. Right?"

"No... Yes... I'm so confused! What did I do to deserve this?" Nancy said in exasperation.

"I'd say you have it all under control. He's probably only inches away from confessing his undying love for you as it is and you've still got the next few days to work on him." Bess was enjoying being the one with the answers, for once.

"I don't want to work on him, I don't want to make him jealous, and I don't want him to confess his undying love for me! I just want to find out who drives a silver '98 Saturn!" Nancy's outburst caused a group of Indian women to glance at her worriedly and shoo their children past.

"Or '99." Bess earned a death-glare for that one.

Nancy glanced back at the group of guys and saw that they were all watching her. She panicked. "Bess, what should I do? I like Sam, and I don't want to _use_ him."

"Well, you can turn tail and run and I'll explain to the guys that you contracted bronchitis in the airport restrooms..."

"Bess, be serious!" Nancy pleaded.

Bess patted her friend on the shoulder. "Okay, pretend we never had this talk. Just do what you were doing. Keep your mind on the case. Everything will turn out fine."

"Right." Nancy put on her confident face and headed back to the group.

"You okay?" Frank asked her.

Nancy smiled at him. "I'm fine." she said. "Let's go!"

Half and hour later the five of them were standing around a computer screen in the back of the car rental booth. The dark-haired woman had no problem with giving out records as long as it was "police business." Sam had flashed his badge and gotten them a private viewing of the past week's rentals. They slowly scrolled down the list looking for models, colors, and makes that met Joe's description. Whenever they found one, Frank wrote down the person's name and rental and license plate numbers. By the time they were done the list they had twenty seven silver Saturn drivers.

"Any of these names sound familiar?" Frank asked Nancy.

"Well," Nancy paused to read the names. "This one sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't place it."

Frank glanced down at the name she was pointing to. Daniel Morgan. Rental 6048193, plate number DEM1148.

Sam jumped into the conversation. "We could go back to the station and see if this Daniel Morgan has a record."

"That's a start." Nancy said, trying really hard not to meet Sam's gaze. "Um, if you don't mind, I'd rather not drag everybody to the station, so if you don't mind, the rest of us can go back to my house and make sure it's still standing and everything and you could just call and let me know the results of the check, if you don't mind?" Nancy smacked herself mentally. She wasn't even sure if that made sense. She wanted to kill herself and save the stalker the trouble. And why was everyone staring at her?

Both Hardys were looking at her like she'd just sprouted a second head. Bess bit her lip. Poor Nan.

Sam just laughed and said, "I don't mind. I'll go run the check and call you when it's done. I know your number." He winked and took her hands. "Take care of yourself, Nan. Be careful, and if you need me, just call, okay?"

Oh, please, Frank thought. What a line.

Nancy smiled despite herself. "Right. I know your number too. Nine-one-one."

Sam looked at the Hardys. "Nice meeting you. Bye, Bess." Then he walked off.

* * *

Around nine o' clock that evening, the phone rang, interrupting a game of crazy eights. When Nancy and the Hardys had returned from the airport, Nancy's front door was open. Nancy wouldn't let Frank and Joe go in without her, so the three of them ventured in and found that whoever had been there was certainly not there now. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed. They were beginning to doubt if the stalker had been there until Nancy discovered that the threatening letters were missing. The stalker must have returned to get rid of the evidence. Nancy was on edge. The Hardys had made it their personal mission to keep her mind off the stalker. Since then, they had played about every board game she had. Sorry!, Clue, Trivial Pursuit, three-hour game of Monopoly, you name it. After that, they had played gin rummy, poker, "spit," and "go fish."

The phone rang again. "I'll get it." Nancy said flatly, but she didn't move. Ring. Nancy sighed, put down her cards, and picked up the phone. She held it to her ear and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sam." she mouthed. She listened for a minute, then said, "Alright. Thanks anyway." Sam said something else, and Nancy blushed and said, "I will. Bye."

Nancy hung up the phone and groaned. "No criminal record." She told Frank and Joe. "All they know is that Daniel Morgan is around our age and lives in Colorado."

Frank ran a hand through his dark hair. "So we're back to square one?"

Nancy slumped next to him on the couch. "Looks that way. If only I could remember why he sounds so familiar..." She sounded frustrated.

Frank squeezed her hand encouragingly. Nancy turned to him; stared into his eyes. "Your turn." she muttered grumpily. She really did appreciate Frank and Joe's distracting her, and she had had fun, too, but she knew she had hit rock bottom when she lost at "go fish" six times in a row.

She leaned her head against the back of the couch, suddenly realizing how tired she was. "I'm done." she said, throwing her cards on the table. "Joe wins. Again." At this point, she considered Joe to be the luckiest person on the planet. He had won at least three fourths of all the games they had played. Then she scooted over and stretched out on the couch. "I just wish I knew who Daniel Morgan was. It's driving me crazy." she said.

"Maybe he's from one of your previous cases?" Frank suggested.

"Probably. But no one obvious. I would remember. But I've met so many people..."

"Right." Joe said. "We know what you mean."

After a few minutes of silence, Frank pointed out, "Nan's asleep."

Joe nodded. "She was wiped out. I think I'll head to bed, too." He nodded at Nancy's sleeping figure. "Should we bring her upstairs?"

Frank shook his head. "I'll take care of it. I have an idea I want to try first. You go on up."

Joe left. "Good night."

"'Night." Frank headed over to Nancy's computer and turned it on. He logged on to the internet and typed in "Daniel Morgan." He groaned as over two hundred entries popped up on screen. Apparently Daniel Morgan was a fairly common name. Daniel Morgan, revolutionary soldier. Dr. Daniel Morgan, plastic surgeon. Daniel Morgan Middle School. Nothing that would help him. Then some businesses. Morgan's Motors. Morgan, Morgan, and Farmer publishers. Morgan Mining, specializing in anthracite coal.

Frank was getting irritated by now. He knew Nancy wasn't being stalked by a revolutionary soldier, a plastic surgeon (he was too old, Frank had checked), or an auto repair shop. He was positive that she wasn't being stalked by a middle school. This was getting him nowhere.

Frank turned the computer off and looked at Nancy. She had shifted and her shirt had slid up slightly, revealing her flat stomach. Her blond hair framed her face. She looked serene, at ease for the first time in days. Frank almost didn't want to disturb her, but he had to. If the stalker came in the middle of the night, she would be a sitting duck down here.

He walked over to her and gently picked her up, resting her head on his shoulder. Despite that she was only a few months younger than him; he had little trouble carrying her up the stairs and into her room. As he bent to put her on the bed, her eyes opened slowly and she smiled tiredly at him. "Thanks." she whispered, leaning toward him, their lips only inches apart.

A flash of light illuminated the room and Frank and Nancy jerked apart.

That was no lightning, Nancy thought. Her eyes met Frank's, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. That light had come from a flashbulb. Someone was photographing them!

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 6. I tried to balance the amount of mystery and romance, but this chapter is admittedly unbalanced. Sorry, for you mystery people. Also, I think this story should be wrapped up in the next two or three chapters. Then I can concentrate on finishing The Columbus Connection. And I will.

A/N: Just out of curiosity, does anyone know the difference between the words "blond" and "blonde?" Could you explain it to me?

A/N: Remember to review!


	7. Saturday Night

Disclaimer: You know the drill. They're still not mine. Trust me, I would know.

msnancydrew- Thanks for the compliment! I just wanted to tell you that I'm a fan of your work.

Avelyn Lauren-Thanks for the review. Your review got me thinking that maybe seven years isn't that much older, but it's still like, halfway to fifteen, which **is** too much older (in my opinion.) Please excuse my twisted logic. Not having much experience on the subject, I'm not even sure how old "too much older" is. Oh, and I'm still waiting for an update on "Rivals!"

Ragna ICE(land)- I wasn't sure exactly what your review meant, but I'm assuming you're still rooting for the bad guy. : P Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed, and please, keep reviewing, even if it's just a thumbs up or thumbs down. I love to know that people are actually reading something I wrote!

* * *

Nancy's first instinct was to duck, but almost immediately she felt stupid. Being shot at with a camera was, of course, different than having a gun shot at you. Camera flashes were still going off, one after another, illuminating a tense-looking Frank. Before she knew what was going on, Frank had grabbed her hand and was pulling her out of the room.

Nancy knew what to do next. She and Frank, without even consulting each other, raced through the hallway and down the stairs. Nancy flung open the front door, hurrying outside. Even in the darkness, she could see a shiny metallic ladder propped under her window. A bag sat underneath it, a camera flashbulb poking out from under the flap. Nancy out of the corner of her eye, Nancy saw a black-clad figure disappear into her backyard. She made a split-second decision to follow the figure and come back for the camera later.

Nancy pursued the figure into the backyard and was amazed by how dark it was. An eerie, oppressing, shadowy kind of dark. As Nancy stood in the middle of the yard with no idea where the stalker had gone, she realized that Frank wasn't behind her. She was alone.

Not entirely alone, she corrected herself as she heard a twig snap somewhere to her far left. She sprinted in the direction of the sound, not bothering to wait for Frank, wherever he was. The stalker's outline appeared in front of her. She could hear his feet pounding the ground. They were no longer in her backyard, but running through her neighbors' yards. The stalker made a sharp left turn and darted between the houses, toward the street, where, to Nancy's dismay, a car pulled up along the curb. A silver car. A getaway car.

Nancy's heart sank as the passenger door swung open and the figure dove inside. The car's interior darkened again and the car sped away, but not before a third person had taken another picture from the backseat.

Nancy wanted to scream. Or sob. How could she have let him get away? Again! She was so frustrated with herself that she didn't even notice it was raining until she was drenched. The silver car was long gone, but Nancy muttered after it, "You'd better run, because when I get my hands on you, I'll kill you. And it will hurt."

Nancy stood, rooted to the spot and soaked to the bone. After a few minutes, when she was done feeling sorry for herself, she looked down at herself. "You're a mess, Drew." she said. Her soaked clothes were plastered to her body, and her wet hair was dripping down her neck. She realized that if she didn't get off the grass she would be ankle-deep in mud. Before she could move, though, she heard footsteps, and a flashlight beam swept over her.

Thinking the stalker was back, and not wanting him to have the advantage, Nancy bolted. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice. "Wait, Nan, it's me!"

Nancy turned and saw Frank jogging after her, flashing the light on himself. "He got away." she gasped.

"I know." Frank said sadly. He looked around, but could only see blackness. "Look, let's discuss this back at the house before it starts raining harder." Not that it could, he thought, listening to the sound of the rain splashing off the pavement.

As Frank and Nancy walked toward her house, Frank said softly, "I was worried when I couldn't find you."

Nancy was touched by the raw emotion in his voice. "Sorry." she whispered.

Frank took her hand. It was cold as ice. He looked at her in the light of a nearby street lamp and noticed for the first time how wet she was. "Cold?" he murmured. He knew her answer from the way she was shaking.

Nancy nodded. Frank noticed how wisps of wet hair stuck to her face. Automatically, he reached over to brush them away and was amazed at the sensation he felt when his fingers made contact with her skin.

Unthinkingly, Nancy leaned in. Their lips touched, softly. Warmth washed through Nancy's entire body. Her hands found their way up to rest on his shoulders. Frank kissed her again, deeper this time. Frank...

"Frank?" Nancy murmured.

"Mmm?"

"You're wet."

Frank pulled back disbelievingly. "So are you!" he pointed out. They stared at each other for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"We'd better get out of the rain." Nancy said when she had caught her breath. Still smiling, the two went inside.

* * *

Five minutes later, Frank came downstairs in dry clothes. Nancy was talking on the phone and holding a cup of hot chocolate, and when she saw Frank she covered the phone and said, "I made you some too." she said, gesturing to a steaming mug on the countertop. Frank smiled his thanks, then took his mug and sat down, listening to Nancy talk.

"Sam, really, I'm fine." she was saying. Frank scowled. _Sam._

She listened into the receiver for a minute, then said, "Yes, I'm annoyed, but I did the best I could. I just called you because I thought you'd like to know."

Frank bit his lip and waited as Nancy said goodbye and hung up. He and Nancy went and sat on the couch in the living room. They sat in silence until Frank took the plunge. "Nan?" he said. "What happened tonight... does that mean we're back together?"

Nancy choked on a sip of hot chocolate. Frank waited anxiously while Nancy had a brief coughing fit. Regaining her composure, she exclaimed, "No!"

"Oh." Frank said, hurt. He hadn't expected her to say no.

Nancy glanced over at him. Real graceful, Drew, she thought. Let 'em down easy. She really hadn't meant to be so blunt. Oops.

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "Good night." he said, ending the conversation after an awkward silence. He stood up and left.

* * *

Nancy woke up early the next morning and got the envelope she had been expecting in the mail. As usual, her name was scrawled on it in blood-red ink, but thid time, there was no note. Only pictures.

Shuffling through the pictures, she noted that they were all of her, her house, or her car. One of her talking on the phone, sleeping on the couch, with the Hardys, with Bess, with her father. One of her car parked outside of the airport. Also, there were the ones taken last night; a few of her and Frank in her bedroom, and one of her standing in the rain that had been taken as the car pulled away.

Nancy shivered and looked around. She had been oblivious while most of these photos were being taken; maybe she was being photographed right now! It really bothered her to know that there was someone watching, someone she couldn't see, but they were still here...

She almost had a heart attack when she heard Frank come down the stairs, followed closely by Joe. Wordlessly, she handed the photos to Frank, who flipped through them with a grim expression on his face.

Joe squinted at the pictures over Frank's shoulder and inhaled sharply. "This is not good."

"Think so?" asked Nancy, whose face was buried in her hands.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that was a strange place to stop, but this chapter was going nowhere. I'll admit, I don't really like it. Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter was incredibly unbalanced. Sorry.

A/N: Also, sorry about the delay in updating, but what with all of my schoolwork and other school-related activities, I won't be having much time to write. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything.


	8. The Culprit

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. At all. Ever.

A/N: Well, it took me long enough, but I finally got to it. Sorry about the wait. Also, thanks to all my reviewers; I really appreciate it. I would further appreciate reviews for this chapter... (Hint hint)

* * *

The phone rang, shattering the sullen silence in the Drew house. Nancy stiffened before sighing and picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

The tension evaporated when she heard her father's voice. "Hi, sweetheart, it's me. How are you?"

Nancy considered carefully for a moment before replying. "I'm fine. I'm still getting those messages, but it's nothing we can't handle." She looked up to see Frank and Joe staring at her incredulously, but ignored them. "How are things up in D.C.?" she asked brightly.

"We're not doing so well." her father answered. "It might take longer than expected to clear this up." He paused, sounding uncomfortable. "Are you sure you can handle it? You really shouldn't shrug off death threats too easily..."

"Really, Dad, everything's under control. You don't have to rush home. We'll be here." Nancy said reassuringly.

"Okay," Carson replied, obviously still worried. "But if you need me, just call and I'll be there as soon as I can." Someone was calling his name in the background. "Sorry, honey, but I have to go. Call if anything happens, okay?"

"Alright." said Nancy. "Love you. 'Bye." she hung up and turned to face the Hardys.

"Under control?" Joe said, quirking an eyebrow.

Nancy sighed. "You don't understand. This case is really important to my dad, and he has it hard enough without having to worry about me."

"Maybe you _need_ to be worried about!" Frank exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe _you_ do enough worrying for everybody!" she retorted.

"She's got you there, bro." Joe said, neatly avoiding a standoff. When Frank glared at him, he said to Nancy, "But, um, we still have to be careful." Frank didn't seem satisfied, but at least he stopped glaring.

Nancy opened her mouth, but before she could protest, the phone rang again. She groaned impatiently and grabbed it. "HELLO?"

"Nan?" It was her other best friend, George Fayne, evidently calling from summer camp.

"Sorry, George." Nancy said sheepishly. "What's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me, Nancy Drew!" George said teasingly. "I know you're on a case."

"Yeah?" Nancy said amusedly.

"Yup. I was talking to Bess." George explained. "So are you gonna tell me about it?"

Nancy gave her a brief version of the phone calls, the letters, the break-in, the dognapping, and the snake.

"Aww. Poor Togo!"

"Poor Togo? What about me?" Nancy laughed.

"Well, you're used to it by now, right?" Nancy could hear George grinning. "And I also heard that Frank's with you." she added suggestively.

Nancy could feel her face reddening. Honestly, she thought. "Yes, they're here." She said carefully, seeing as that they were watching her.

"In the room with you, huh?" George asked merrily. Suddenly her demeanor changed. In a somber voice, she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, from up here in Havenwood Tennis Camp?"

Nancy smiled at her eagerness to help. "Not unless you know who Daniel Morgan is." she said dryly.

"Wait... Daniel Morgan?" George thought for a minute, and then exclaimed something in an excited voice that the Hardys couldn't make out.

They watched the blood drain from Nancy's face. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" she murmured in an upset voice. Oh, gosh... Yeah, thanks, George, you're the best... 'Bye." Nancy hung up and fell into a nearby chair. "I know who Daniel Morgan is." she told Frank and Joe in a breathless voice.

Frank was concerned by her paleness. "Are you okay, Nan?"

Nancy either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. She launched right into her explanation while the Hardys listened attentively.

"A couple of years ago, Ned, George, and I were in Colorado visiting one of Ned's high school friends. Bess was supposed to go, but she got sick at the last minute... oh never mind! Anyway, Ned's friend- his name was Eric- had an older brother who worked in a mining company as a land surveyor. Weird things started happening at this company, embezzlement was discovered, and Eric's brother- I forget his name, Richard, maybe? - Well, the brother got framed for the crime. George, Ned, and I stepped in to clear him, of course, and, eventually, we found out that the embezzler was none other than Colleen Morgan, the owner's wife. Mr. Morgan had no idea, and he was so ashamed... Colleen went to jail, and I think Mr. Morgan, er, it might have been Mr. _Christopher_ Morgan, I think he filed for divorce..."

Joe cut in. "Is Daniel Morgan their son?"

"Yes," Nancy replied. "He must be. I never met him, though. He was away while I was there. I think he was visiting his grandparents in Guatemala or Yugoslavia or something."

Frank recalled something he had read last night on the internet. "Morgan Mining, specializing in anthracite coal." he murmured thoughtfully.

Nancy gave him a look. "Right."

RING.

"Geez, Nan, your phone bill's gonna be through the roof!" Joe said jokingly.

"It doesn't usually ring this much." Nancy replied. "I'm thinking of getting it disconnected." Nevertheless, she answered it, only to hear the sinister voice that had been haunting her since she had first heard it.

"Congratulations, Nancy Drew." the voice wheezed.

Nancy decided to try for a reaction. "Hello, Daniel." she said calmly. She pushed the speakerphone button so the Hardys could hear.

The voice gave an evil laugh. "You're such a hot-shot detective; I knew you would get it eventually. Shame it's too late for you to do anything about it." The voice- Daniel's voice- resumed its spine-chilling cackling.

Nancy glanced at Frank, who was staring at the phone with a furious look on his face.

Nancy's eyes widened as Daniel continued ominously. _"Oh, Miss Drew, you were **so** close to getting full marks... My grandparents live in **California**, not **Guatemala**."_

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit short, but that seemed like a good place to end it. For that last part, I wanted to put "perfect score" but "full marks" sounded so much better. I hope you knew what it meant. This chapter is completely mystery. Very informational, doncha think?

A/N: Please review? I'll be your metaphorical best friend!


	9. Bugs and Bombs

Disclaimer: It isn't mine; I think I would know.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. My theory is if you pester me enough, I'll update faster, so, by all means, pester me!

* * *

Nancy's lips tightened, and her brain snapped into action. If he could hear her comment, it must mean that her house was bugged. Either that, or he was in the vicinity somewhere... She didn't like either choice. 

"...Just leave her alone!" Frank was saying angrily into the phone.

Nancy shuddered as Daniel's cold voice laughed once again. "Ah, Frank Hardy. I thought Joe was the hot-headed one. But then, what else could I expect from Nancy's-" Nancy silently hung up the phone before he could finish his sentence.

She turned to Frank and Joe. "I think we all know what we need to do." she said quietly. Frank and Joe nodded and began to search the room while Nancy picked up the phone receiver again and unscrewed it. As she expected, a small metal microphone winked up at her, a microphone that wasn't supposed to be there. She plucked it out and silently handed it to Frank, cursing herself for not thinking to search for bugs in the first place.

Frank took the bug, glancing at Nancy worriedly. He knew this entire fiasco was working on her nerves. "What should we do with it?" he mouthed. Nancy merely shrugged.

Joe was having trouble removing a bug he had found puttied under the kitchen table. He carefully extracted it from the sticky substance and placed it next to the one Nancy had found.

When they were done bug-hunting, they had a total of six bugs lying on the kitchen counter. The two they had found in the kitchen, plus one from the den, one from the living room, one from Nancy's bedroom, and one from the room the Hardys shared. But what to do with them? Outside, away from the bugs, they discussed a solution.

"I hope we got them all." Joe said tiredly. Bugs were tricky; it had taken nearly two hours to find the ones they had.

"Me too." Nancy said. "But let's face it, Daniel knew that we would find the bugs. That must mean he doesn't need them anymore." Then she looked sick. "Which must mean he's going to do something soon."

Frank nodded. "He did make the fact that the place was bugged pretty obvious."

Joe shrugged. "Maybe he's just nuts."

"I hope not." Nancy said flatly. "The crazy ones are the ones that scare me."

"I know what you mean." Joe stated. "They're so ruthless, and you can't reason with them."

Frank scowled at his brother. Couldn't he see that Nancy was already on edge without him scaring her? He broke in. "What will we do with all those bugs?"

"We could smash them." Joe suggested.

Nancy grinned. She didn't know what Frank would do if Joe tried to smash the expensive electronic bugs. He'd always had a weakness for technology. "Or we could bring them to the police station." she said, more to Frank than Joe. "Sam goes on duty in about twenty minutes." she added. Frank couldn't believe she knew that off-hand, but given the choice between smashing the bugs or giving them to Sam, he chose the latter.

"Alright," Joe said. "let's go."

"No way." Nancy said. "We aren't all going. If we leave my house alone, who knows what kind of scum will be in it when we get back! I'll stay here."

"Not alone." Frank said sternly. "I'll stay too. You okay going to the station by yourself, Joe?"

"Sure," Joe said. He retrieved the bugs and made to get in the rental car.

"You can take mine, Joe." Nancy said quickly, tossing him the keys to the Mustang.

"Thanks." Joe said, catching them easily. "You sure you're okay here?"

Frank and Nancy nodded. As the car sped out of the driveway, Frank asked, "Why your car?"

Nancy shrugged uneasily. "I had a hunch." She walked to the rental which was parked on the street, and slowly, carefully, lifted the hood. She gasped and took a step back. "I was right." she murmured in horror.

Frank stepped up and saw the delicate web of wires which had been placed under the hood by someone- Daniel Morgan, no doubt. "A bomb." Frank turned to Nancy. "Joe could have been...or you..."

"Or you." Nancy finished. "It could have been anyone. Do you think it will blow up by itself, or is it wired to blow when the car door opens or something?"

Frank had a lot of experience with bombs, so after a few minutes of careful examination, he informed Nancy that it wasn't going to detonate until a key was turned in the ignition.

"Oh, god." Nancy murmured, her face in her hands. She had only just realized what could have happened. "He tried to kill me, and now he's trying to kill you."

Frank nodded calmly, although his face was a shade paler than usual. "I think we should wait for Joe to get back with the police before we do anything. I could probably deactivate the bomb if I had to, but I don't really want to chance it."

Nancy stood straight and collected herself before opening the car door as Frank watched in horror. "Relax." she smiled. "I'm only locking the doors. What we don't need is for anyone to set off the bomb accidentally." She stepped away from the car and shut the door. Then she hooked her arm into Frank's and led him back up to the house.

"You're amazing, Nan." Frank said slowly. "How did you know about the bomb?"

Nancy looked him in the eyes. "I expected him to try something like this. I was worried that he was going to try to kill you and Joe." she said softly. "It's harder for him to mess with my head while you guys are around."

Frank noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears, and he pulled her into his arms. "You don't have to be strong all the time, you know." he whispered into her ear. She nodded noiselessly, and Frank could feel her tears through his sweater.

Nancy felt better after a short cry, and she and Frank curled up on the couch without talking. Neither of them felt the need to talk. Nancy leaned into Frank's chest; her arms were around his waist and his arm was draped over her shoulders. She sighed quietly. For the time being, it didn't matter that she was being chased by a homicidal maniac or that he had just tried to blow up her friends. It didn't even matter that she and Frank weren't officially 'together' anymore. She couldn't deny it; she just loved being with him.

"You're so perfect."

Frank quirked an eyebrow. "You said that out loud." he informed her.

"Did I?" Rats.

"You bet." Frank teased. "But, if it makes you feel better, you aren't so bad yourself."

"Well, thanks!" Nancy grumbled good-naturedly.

The door opened suddenly, causing Nancy and Frank to jump up. Bess's head poked in, promptly followed by the rest of her. "Hi guys!" she said brightly. She glanced pointedly at Frank, who still had an arm around Nancy. "Guess I'd better start knocking, huh?" she added sheepishly.

"It's okay, Bess," Nancy said unblushingly. "You just scared us; I am being stalked by a lunatic, you know!"

"Gotcha." Bess grinned.

Soon Nancy's Mustang pulled into the driveway, followed by a police car containing Sam and his partner, Officer Lisa Sheffield, a short brunette girl with gray eyes who looked to be about two years younger than Sam. Together, Frank and Nancy explained about the bomb and Officer Sheffield made a call to the police station for bomb technicians, who arrived shortly thereafter and disabled the bomb as Frank, Nancy, Joe, and Bess watched.

They were so busy outside, in fact, that no one heard the phone ring. No one heard the answering machine pick up, and no one heard the ominous message that was left.

"**I see your friends are in luck, Nancy Drew. They didn't die today...yet. Fear not, though, for the hour draws near, Nancy Drew. The hour draws near..."

* * *

**

A/N: Whaddya think? The bomb thing was weird, though; I didn't actually plan that part, it just wrote itself... Please review? I'll stand by that metaphorical best friend comment! (I really have to get off now; I'm pretty sure my family is plotting my untimely demise because I've been on the computer forever...)


	10. And Then There Were Two

Disclaimer: It isn't mine, and if you didn't know that by now, there is no hope for you.

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I just wanted to answer a question I got from merry. I figured that Daniel was trying to kill the Hardys so he could get to Nancy. He doesn't want her to die in an explosion; he has something worse planned for her… Anyway, read, enjoy, and please, please review!

* * *

The deactivation of the car bomb was further complicated by a freak rainstorm. As Nancy trudged inside with her friends, she noted how well the weather matched her mood.

The group, which consisted of Nancy, Bess, the two Hardys, Detective Sam Fanelli, and his partner, Lisa Sheffield, waited tensely in the kitchen for the bomb technicians to finish their job.

Apparently someone had filled Officer Sheffield in, because she asked no questions and restlessly paced the floor. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just nervous, I guess. I'm new on the force, and this is my first real call."

The rest of the group nodded wanly at her explanation. It had been a long weekend.

Joe suddenly jumped up. "I think I'll go see what's taking so long." Lisa immediately volunteered to go with him; she was obviously as impatient as he.

A tense stillness filled the room after they left. Nobody had anything cheerful to say, so they kept their mouths shut.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nancy spotted a gleam in Bess's eyes as they darted from her to Frank. Sure enough, she stood up, saying, "I don't think it should take this long! We're going out to see what's up." Grabbing Sam's shirt sleeve, she fairly dragged him to the door.

Nancy snorted at Bess. "Don't worry; you aren't being obvious at all!"

The door slammed shut behind them, and several seconds later Nancy and Frank heard a muffled scream.

"Bess!" they chorused, racing to the door. No one was in sight.

"No one!" exclaimed Frank. The bomb technicians were no longer outside, and Bess, Joe, Sam, and Lisa were nowhere to be seen. Frank grabbed for the doorknob, but Nancy seized his arm.

"You can't go out there!" she gasped urgently. "What if you disappear too?" Her eyes looked haunted, and there was more panic in them than he had ever seen.

"I won't." Frank assured her. Then, however, their attention was diverted as the lights went out. Sure enough, the rainstorm had evolved into a full blown thunderstorm.

"Perfect." Nancy groaned. "I have a flashlight upstairs. I'll go get it." She looked back at Frank. "Please don't leave while I'm gone." she begged fearfully.

Frank was torn. His brother was out there somewhere, and Frank was fairly sure he was in trouble. However, there was no way he was leaving Nancy alone. He smiled at her weakly. "I'll do you one better." he said. "I'll come with you."

Nancy looked grateful. "Thank you." She led the way upstairs and found the flashlight. Feeling safer with the light, she asked, "Should we call the police?"

"I don't know." Frank admitted. "The police are already here. At least, they were!"

Nancy picked up the phone and listened for a dial tone. Her voice quavered as she said, "I don't think we have that problem anymore." She handed him the receiver. "It's dead."

Frank listened, stifled a curse, and hung up. "No power, no phone, no backup… Looks like it's just us."

Nancy was about to agree, but then froze. She put a finger to her lips.

A crisp, lonely noise cut through the air. Somebody was whistling, and it was coming from downstairs!

Nancy and Frank looked at each other in alarm. "He's down there." Nancy murmured.

"And we're trapped up here. Unless you want to chance climbing out a window?" Frank said softly.

"I don't want to be out there any more than I want to be in here. Who knows what happened to Joe and Bess!" Nancy muttered frantically. She paled visibly as the whistling drew louder. The whistler was coming closer! His tune was slow and sad, and incredibly terrifying. "Oh, god, Frank. He's coming upstairs!"

"We have two choices." said Frank, ever calm. "We can try to hide, or confront him."

Nancy shuddered. "We can't hide." Frank suspected that her eyes were full of tears.

The whistling stopped abruptly. "Come out, Nancy Drew! I know you're here!"

"No…" Nancy whimpered.

Frank wrapped his arms around her. "Should we go face him?"

A suddenchange came over Nancy. She wiped ather eyes, and her composure seemed to return to her. "What if," she asked curiously, "I go down now, and you stay here and be my backup?"

Frank didn't like the way this was going. "No." he said firmly. "This guy is crazy! You can't go down there alone!"

"Yes, Frank, I can!" Nancy said, a little coolly. "Look, if I have to die I don't want it to be hiding behind you!"

Frank raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to die, Nan. People like us don't die." He knew it wasn't true, but that was how it felt. People like Nancy, Joe, and him were invincible.

"There's a first time for everything." Nancy countered. "Frank, can't you just stay here and be safe?"

"That's the way I feel about you."

Nancy's cheeks burned. "We don't have much time. How about if I go down and you wait a bit, so you can help if I get into trouble?"

"Okay." Frank still didn't like it, but it was the only compromise they would be able to reach.

"Nancy! Don't make me come up there!" The whistler warned smugly.

Nancy reached for the doorknob, a steely look of determination in her eyes. As she turned it, she paused, just for a second.

"Be careful, Nan."

That was what did it. She turned and ran back to him, throwing her arms around his neck. And then she kissed him, urgently and passionately, until they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She drew away. "I will." Then she stepped quickly into the hall, towards possible death, and leaving a confused and very worried Frank behind.

* * *

A/N: Ok, yes, it is a bit short, but I kind of like it. Please, review and tell me what you think! 


	11. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry for the long wait and the bad cliffie! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Joe awoke to a dull throbbing in his head. Ow, he thought, wake up and smell the chloroform! After his eyes were properly focused, he glanced down to confirm that his wrists and ankles were tied. They were.

Trying to ignore the pain in his head, he took in his surroundings. He was in a dark, enclosed space, probably the back of a truck, he guessed. He could tell that it was moving, too, hearing the crunch of gravel under the tires.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out other figures also bound and lying on the floor. Squinting at the faces, he could see that one was Bess. That surprised him. When had they gotten her? He supposed that Officer Sheffield was probably here too somewhere.

Impatiently, he searched for Frank or Nancy, realizing that they would better be able to help him than anyone else, but they didn't appear to be here. Sighing, he scooted over to the nearest figure- Bess- and elbowed her gently. "Bess? Bess, wake up!" He leaned over and put his ear near her mouth. She was breathing slowly and peacefully, still under the effect of the chloroform. "Come on, Bess!"

She didn't move. "Officer Sheffield?" Joe called. "Wake up! Bess? Lisa? Anyone?"

Nobody stirred. Joe groaned. He was going to have to do this on his own. If only he could get free of these ropes! He grinned suddenly as he remembered the lockpicking kit hidden in his shoe. There was a miniature saw in it that he could use to cut the ropes. Twisting around, he endeavored to reach it and failed. It would take someone else to get it. If only someone else were awake!

Scooting over to the next figure, Lisa, he first checked to make sure she was breathing. She was, and he reached for her belt as best he could with his hands bound. Hopefully there was something attached to the belt that would enable him to cut the ropes. He felt the holster, but her gun was gone. Of course, their assailants wouldn't let them keep their weapons. The other attachments were also missing.

Just then Joe spotted a third figure- a man's. "Frank?" A closer inspection revealed that it wasn't Frank, but Sam. Sam was also breathing, and stubbornly unconscious. "Sam!" Joe shook him urgently, and a blue light appeared beneath him. Joe was puzzled for a minute before he realized it was Sam's watch glowing.

Peering at it, he saw that he'd only been out for twenty or twenty-five minutes, not long for chloroform, he thought. He wondered if he was becoming immune to chloroform. That would explain why no one else would wake.

He checked Sam's belt the same way he'd checked Lisa's, finding nothing but Sam's retractable metal baton. That's weird, he thought. Did they just forget to take the baton?

Hearing wheezing from the corner, he followed the sound to another pile of bodies. The bomb technicians. Their belts had also been stripped of any useful instruments.

He heard a rustle in the back of the truck. A frightened voice echoed through the truck. "Nancy?"

"Bess!" Joe said in relief. "You're awake!"

"Joe? Is that you?" Bess asked in a small voice. "I'm over here. I'm tied up."

Joe started crawling over to Bess. "Don't worry, Bess. Just lie still; the headache will start to subside and your eyes will adjust." Finally reaching her, he said, "I have a miniature saw hidden in my shoe, and I need you to get it for me. Do you think you could turn around and reach it?"

Bess twisted around and, after several minutes of fumbling around in the darkness, she came up with Joe's lockpicking kit.

"I'll do you first." Joe said, and Bess gratefully agreed, sitting still while Joe carefully sawed through her bonds.

* * *

Nancy padded cautiously down the hall, more uncomfortable than she'd ever been in her own house. She could hear her heart pounding in her head. Just around any corner could be a homicidal maniac, and she felt anything but ready to face him.

"Miss Drew?" said a chilling voice from behind her. The voice that had haunted her nonstop for the past week.

Nancy whirled around to see a tall, dark-haired boy of about her age. His eyes were beady, and he was wielding a baseball bat.

She didn't even have time to scream as the bat came down on her head, knocking her to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Bess heard her bonds snap, and she pulled her hands apart, massaging her sore wrists. "Okay, give me the saw." Joe handed her the saw and held up his wrists.

Bess began to saw through the bonds. Suddenly, the truck lurched as it rounded a corner, throwing Bess into Joe. Joe gritted his teeth as the sharp saw bit into his palm.

Bess righted herself. She gasped as she felt blood on his hand. "Joe!" she cried. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, Bess. You just keep sawing." Joe said calmly, ignoring the burning in his hand. He could tell that the cut was deep by the amount of blood he felt dripping off his fingers.

Bess tentatively started sawing again, more slowly and gentler this time. Joe fought back an impatient sigh. She was going to go slowly to avoid cutting him again. This would take forever.

* * *

Nancy let out a muffled groan. How her head hurt! She could feel ropes binding her hands and tape over her mouth. Opening her eyes, she jerked back as she saw the tall boy leaning over her.

He laughed. "I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" His eyes twinkled, not merrily, but shiny and cold.

Nancy's stomach twisted. She was convinced of his insanity. Only a lunatic would club her with a bat and then apologize for hitting her so hard! Should she try to talk to him? Deciding it was worth a shot, she nodded her head to indicate that she wanted to say something.

The boy squatted to her level. She realized then that she was lying on her own living room couch. Grimacing, Nancy thought of what Hannah would do if her head bled on the white couch.

"If I take off the tape, do you promise not to scream for your boyfriend?" Nancy's eyes widened, but she nodded. Great, she thought. He knows that Frank's upstairs. He laughed again as he ripped the tape off roughly. "Yes, I know that Hardy's upstairs. As a matter of fact, I just sent someone up to deal with him."

Nancy paled visibly. "What did you do to him?" she whispered fearfully.

He shrugged, knowing that leaving her in doubt was the best way to hurt her. Then he smiled. "Forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself."

"I know who you are." Nancy said coldly. "You're Daniel Morgan. Mind if I call you Dan?" she snapped bitterly.

"Yes, I do." Daniel replied icily, "And you, Nancy Drew, have no reason to be bitter. I'm the only one here who has reason to be bitter!" He was getting angry now, nearly shouting. "I didn't deserve-" He stopped suddenly at a noise from upstairs.

Nancy's skin crawled at the familiar smack of a hard punch. Her lips tightened as she heard Frank's voice cry out, and then a thud. The sound of a body falling to the floor. Nancy started to tremble from a mixture of fear and anger.

Daniel was gauging her reaction. He smirked at her and said, "Would you like to know why?"

"Why what?" Nancy snapped angrily.

"Why I went to all this trouble to find you, torture you, and kill you?"

"I know why." Nancy said haughtily. "Because I got your mother sent to jail."

Daniel laughed harshly. "You don't know the half of it." he growled.

Nancy glared at him. "Fine. Explain."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "It's almost like you forget who's in charge here." His expression changed to rage and he slapped Nancy's face. "You ruined my whole life."

Nancy's cheek stung, but she held back the tears. "Your mother was a criminal!" she retorted defensively. "She stole from her own husband's company!"

Daniel slapped her again. "Don't even talk about my mother! You ruined her, my father, and me!"

"Don't make this my fault!" Nancy said heatedly.

"You want the story?" Daniel spat. "It starts with a fifteen-year-old boy whose mother embezzled from his father's company. She got caught by some hotshot girl detective, and that's when all of my troubles started!"

He glared at Nancy before he went on. "My father loved my mother, and he paid the bail to keep her out of prison. But he was so ashamed of her that he couldn't stand having her around. He filed for a divorce, and they were both heartbroken. He went into a deep depression. He couldn't stand anything that reminded him of her. He donated our money to charities because he worried that it was stolen. He wouldn't even look at me because I was my mother's son!"

His voice turned bitter. "The day the divorce was finalized, my father committed suicide." His glittering eyes bored into Nancy.

"Oh." Nancy said, temporarily at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't make it my fault."

"It is your fault!" Daniel roared. "My father left all of his money to charity, leaving nothing to my mother and me! My mother overdosed on pills a few weeks later!" His voice quieted. "She's dead too."

Nancy was stunned by the anger in his words. She'd had no idea he'd been through so much.

Daniel turned to her. "I knew what I had to do. I had to avenge my parents! And who better to punish than the girl who sent this chain of events into motion?! You!"

"No!" Nancy cried. "All I did was keep an innocent man from being framed!"

"You ruined my mother! You hurt my father! You killed them both!"

"You're crazy!"

Daniel grabbed her by the throat, but his voice was calm. "Do you have any idea how long I've been watching you?"

"Two weeks?" Nancy choked out.

Daniel laughed and squeezed her throat, causing spots to swim in front of her eyes. "Try two years!"

Nancy was dizzy. She couldn't breathe. The world was spinning; getting darker and darker…

Daniel released his hold on her throat. She coughed and gasped, feeling the air rush into her lungs. Her eyes refocused, and the world stopped spinning. He continued to talk to her calmly. "After watching you for a while, I took the first part of my revenge. I found the thing that made you happiest, and I took it away."

Nancy's face reflected confusion. What had he taken away?

Daniel rolled his eyes. "More clues, then? Alright. Think about last summer. What happened then that made you unhappy?"

Nancy thought, but her brain was still fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. "Uh…"

Daniel was getting impatient. "Think about a certain Hardy boy."

"Frank!" Nancy exclaimed. "Wait, Frank?"

Daniel smiled. "He broke up with you, right?"

Nancy still didn't get it. "Wha- what?"

"Did you think he dumped you because he wanted to?" Daniel mocked.

* * *

"Alright," Bess said, "Pull."

Joe yanked and the rope broke. Thank God. He rubbed his wrists, which were stinging. The cut on his hand was still sore, but the blood had finally clotted and it was no longer bleeding. "We have to get out of here." he told Bess.

"But how?" Bess wanted to know. "And what about the police?"

Joe rubbed his chin. Trying to get four unconscious officers out of a moving truck could prove to be a problem. "Let's try to get the door open." he suggested.

He and Bess walked carefully toward the back of the truck. "It opens from the bottom." Joe told her.

They bent and tried to lift the metal shutter. "There's not enough leverage." Bess grunted. "We'll never be able to get it up without a crowbar or something!"

"You're right." Joe admitted. "Hey, wait a minute!" he ran into the front of the truck and knelt next to Sam. He groped around for Sam's baton. Finding it, he made his way back to Bess and extended it. "This close enough?"

Bess grinned at him. "Let's do it!" She poked the end into the crack of the door and pushed. Nothing happened.

"Jump on it." Joe advised.

Bess did, and the door lifted slightly. Joe grabbed the bottom of the door and started to pull up, grunting when he put pressure on his injured hand. "Help me, Bess!"

Bess grabbed the door, too, and pushed it upward with all her strength. Slowly, the crack grew wider and wider until the door latched into an open position above their heads. The two teens looked out the back of the truck, realizing that they were on a deserted dirt road; there were no other cars to be seen.

"Just great!" Bess exclaimed. "There's no one here to help- AAH!"

The truck had bounced, throwing Bess off balance. She was going to fall out of the truck!

* * *

"He…he didn't want to break up with me?" Nancy asked in confusion.

"Of course not!" Daniel scoffed. "I sent him anonymous messages threatening to kill you if he didn't leave you alone. He knew he couldn't keep an eye on you all the time, so he gave up and left. Smart boy, he is."

Nancy would have jumped him then and there if she hadn't been tied up. "That was your fault!?" she yelled.

"Yes." Daniel said smugly. "Brilliant, wasn't it?"

* * *

Joe reacted quickly. With one hand, he grabbed the side of the truck. With the other, he grabbed Bess's flailing arm and pulled her back into the truck.

"Thanks, Joe." She gasped.

"Anytime!" Joe said. Then he winced. "Sorry for bleeding on you."

Bess looked at the bloody smear on her elbow. "I'm fine. Let me see your hand."

Joe showed her. "It's fine."

Bess frowned. The cut was deep; it had reopened and was bleeding furiously. "I think it needs stitches." she told him worriedly.

Joe shrugged it off. "Nothing we can do now. Now we have to get off this truck and help Frank and Nancy!"

Bess nodded. "How are we going to get these guys out of here?" she asked, nodding at the four unconscious figures.

Joe bit his lip. "We could push them out, and then jump for it."

Bess shrugged. "What have we got to lose?"

* * *

A/N: This was a pretty long one. Hope you all liked it! Not to beg, but please, please, review? 


	12. Tears

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Nancy forced herself to calm down. She needed an escape plan, but she had nothing, so she decided that her best chance was to keep him talking until she came up with something. "What about my friends? Bess and Joe? Sam? Where are they?" she finally asked._ Did she want to know?_

"Mmm." Daniel said noncommittally.

"What happened to them?" Nancy asked again, growing pale.

Daniel checked his watch. "They're probably swimming in Lake Michigan by now." he said matter-of-factly.

"No." Nancy moaned softly. That was criminal talk for saying they were drowning someone. She felt her stomach turn to ice. Bess and Joe? Drowned? She tried to breathe deeply, but she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yes." Daniel said triumphantly. In one sudden movement, he swooped down and lapped the salty tear off Nancy's face. "I've wanted to do that for so long…"

Her eyes widened as she choked back a gasp. He was crazy! Who knew what he was going to do? She shuddered as she looked at him. He'd wanted to taste her tears? She tried to stop crying, but tears streamed down her face of their own accord. Daniel leaned in again to lick her tearstreaked face, and she shut her eyes tightly, repulsed.

* * *

"Now!" Joe shouted. His muscles strained to lower the unconscious bomb squad technician onto the dirt road below, being careful of the tires. Bess had him around the waist, keeping him from tumbling from the truck. Letting go of the man's body, he heard it hit the ground with a soft thud. Bess yanked Joe back into the truck. "He'll be okay," Joe said. "Provided no one runs him over."

"What kind of monster would run over a human?" Bess asked rhetorically.

Joe gave her a look. "The kind that would stalk a girl, chloroform her friends, and take them to an unknown location to dispose of them?"

Bess scowled at him. "Yeah. Okay."

Joe frowned. "We're slowing down. Hurry, you next." They had already lowered the other officers out onto the road. "Look, when you get out, be careful to stay down. Hopefully they won't notice you in the mirror. Go back to the others and get the others off the road, just in case the truck goes back to look for them, okay?"

Bess nodded, looking terrified. She didn't want to jump from a moving truck!

Joe understood how she was feeling. "Just remember to keep your arms in, cover your face, avoid the tires, and roll, and you'll be just fine."

Bess nodded breathlessly. "Arms in, face covered, no tires, roll. Got it."

"Go!" Joe said.

Bess did as Joe said, covering her face with her hands, keeping her elbows in, and jumping far enough out to clear the tires. Joe heard her grunt as she hit the ground and rolled to the side. She stood up, brushed herself off, and waved to Joe to jump.

Joe nodded, but before he could jump, the truck hit a bump, knocking him off-balance. He was thrown backward into the truck. Bess shouted something, but he couldn't hear over the roar of the truck. Suddenly, he heard the shutter on the back of the truck come unlatched and he watched helplessly as it slammed down, closing out the light and trapping Joe inside!

* * *

A/N: Okay, super-short chapter. Sorry, but a short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Please review! I'll try to get more up soon. 


	13. Blood

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: REALLY sorry about the long wait, everyone. I just sort of lost interest, I guess. Anyway, here's another one for you, please read and review!

* * *

Joe gritted his teeth as he tried once more to force open the shutter, but it wouldn't budge. He had to face it: there was no way he could get that thing back up without help. Or time. Neither of which he had.

The truck slowed to a complete stop. Joe racked his brain for options. The men were sure to open the door, but when they did, should he pretend to be unconscious, or attack? Should he run, or try to take the truck?

Footsteps on the gravel outside forced him to make a decision. Silently, Joe made his way over to the door and stood, poised to attack.

There was a clang, and a sliver of light sliced through the darkness in the truck, slowly becoming wider. Joe knew he shouldn't attack a group of who knows how many henchmen who may be armed without knowing what he was up against, but he didn't have time to analyze the situation now. He had to make a move while he still had the element of surprise. As soon as the shutter was high enough, he grabbed it in both hands and slid under it, kicking one of his captors in the face. The man stumbled backward, holding his nose.

Out of the corner of his eye Joe saw a second man reaching for his gun. Joe snapped around, aiming a karate kick at the man's solar plexus. He went down without a fight. Frank would've been proud.

The first man rushed at Joe, his fists bared and nose bloodied. Joe easily sidestepped him, and then knocked him out with a hard punch to the jaw.

Joe scooped up the second man's gun and circled the truck quickly, making sure there was no one left inside. He had been lucky. There were only two this time. But what to do with them? Joe glanced around. The truck was on a dirt path in a relatively wooded area, but a few meters in the other direction was a deep lake. Joe knew he couldn't leave them here. Well, he thought. Back in the truck.

Joe pushed the shutter into an open position and grabbed several lengths of the rope the men had used to tie him and his friends. Using several ropes per person, he bound the men's wrists and ankles. Reaching into the first man's pocket, he found the thing he was looking for. The keys.

Joe hauled the unconscious men into the truck, closed the shutter, climbed into the cab, and started the engine. Looking around, he realized he had no idea where he was. But that had never stopped him before. He turned the truck around and headed back the way they had come, searching for any signs of Bess or the police officers. He didn't see any, and he hoped that meant Bess had been able to get them out of the road and revive them. Finally, the truck came to an actual paved road. Soon after that, Joe saw a sign: River Heights, 2 miles. With a tight smile, Joe concentrated on the road, praying he could get to Nancy's house before it was too late.

* * *

Nancy had stopped crying. It wasn't over yet. This was not the time to cry. Instead, she stared defiantly at Daniel as he outlined his plan to kill her.

"…I'll be long gone before the police discover that you are dead. There are no witnesses, and everyone who knew about me has already been taken care of…"

Nancy was amazed by how calm and logical his voice sounded. Only someone who was completely insane could make murder seem reasonable. Reminding herself how unstable he was only scared her more. Any second he could snap and…

Suddenly, Daniel produced a switchblade from his pocket and flipped it open with a satisfied grin. Nancy choked back a gasp as he held the knife to her throat. She could feel her whole body shaking, but she didn't allow herself to panic. Daniel pressed the knife harder and a drop of blood trickled down her neck and onto her t-shirt. His eyes lit up, and he shook his head with malice.

"Just remember, you deserve this, Nancy Drew. You're going to die now, and it is all your fault. You deserve this. You deserve this."

He repeated it like a mantra as he pressed the knife harder, slowly widening the cut... slowly...

* * *

A/N: Okay, still a bit short, but a short update is still an update! Please, please review; your comments and ideas really help me. Thanks much! 


	14. Safety

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews; please, keep it up! Enjoy!

* * *

Nancy was paralyzed with fear, barely able to breathe as Daniel held the blade to her neck, a fraction of an inch away from slitting her throat. She had never felt so helpless. She didn't want to look, but she found herself unable to blink as Daniel held her shoulders with one hand and raised the knife in the other, ready to stab her to death on her own pristine white loveseat. Nancy tensed herself for the pain as the knife descended... and was stopped by the arrival of a third hand.

Mad with fury, Nancy's captor whipped around to face an equally furious Frank Hardy. Just the sight of him reassured Nancy. She closed her eyes and leaned back, her heart pounding. She knew she was safe now.

Frank's fist made sharp contact with Daniel's face, sending him staggering backwards, fighting to regain his balance. Using his other hand, Frank twisted Daniel's wrist. The knife dropped to the floor and Frank kicked it out of the way. With a last blow to the face and a push against the wall, Daniel slumped to the floor, unconscious. Frank briefly considered wrapping his hands around the pale boy's throat and squeezing, just as Daniel had done to Nancy, but he needed to make sure she was okay first.

Nancy's eyes remained closed as he bent over her, but before he could say a word, she smiled faintly. "Took you long enough." Her eyes fluttered open. "I was beginning to have doubts about whether you would come through."

Frank smiled weakly at her joke, and then met her gaze and held it as he reached for the knife and gently began freeing her from the layers of duct tape binding her wrists and ankles.

As soon as her wrists and ankles and been cut loose, Nancy flung her arms around Frank and held him tightly. "I'm sorry." she began earnestly.

Frank was bewildered. "For what?" he questioned softly.

"For not returning your calls after you left last year." Nancy explained into his shoulder. "For not believing in you. For not realizing that you would never hurt me."

Frank shook his head. She never ceased to amaze him. "I should have told you about the threats instead of shutting you out. But I was afraid, Nan; I wanted to protect you." He pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and carefully held it to the bleeding cut on her neck. "Some protection!"

Nancy pulled out of the hug. "The others. We have to get to them, quick!"

Frank shook his head. "We don't know where they are."

"Lake Michig-" Nancy began.

Frank cut her off. "But where on Lake Michigan? They could be anywhere. There's hundreds of miles of coast."

Nancy was dumbfounded. Was he really giving up that easily?

Frank gave her a little smile. "But... _Daniel_ would know where they are."

The pair turned to Daniel just in time to see him shakily raise a whistle to his lips and blow three sharp blasts. Nancy turned to Frank in alarm. "A signal?"

Frank grabbed Daniel by the collar of his shirt. "What was that?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Daniel gave them a tired but triumphant smile. "Backup." he rasped. "Any second now."

Frank pressed on the boy's throat, rendering him unconscious, just as they heard footsteps approaching the house. Without stopping to consult each other, Nancy and Frank took places by the door.

The door burst open, and Frank lunged.

Joe jumped out of the way. "Hey, take it easy, bro!"

Nancy beamed. "Joe!"

"In the flesh." Joe cracked as Frank pulled him into a hug. "And, ah, I think I took out the last of them out there." he grinned, blowing on his knuckles.

"Are Bess and Sam with you?" Nancy questioned anxiously.

Joe rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly..." he gave Nancy and Frank a quick rundown of what had happened since they'd been separated.

"Bess will take care of it." Nancy sighed, sinking into her chair. _Thank God,_ she thought. _This nightmare is finally over._

* * *

A/N: There you go folks. The conclusion, short and sweet. But mostly short. There will probably be one more chapter. Don't forget to review! 


	15. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Don't worry, I wasn't going to finish this story without tying up all the loose ends. (As it turned out, I took a month long vacation in Ireland, far, far away from my internet access.) Well, this one really is the last chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

The Drew house was a flurry of police activity. Crime scene investigators took fingerprints and collected evidence from the living room. One had picked up the bloodied knife and carefully sealed it into an evidence bag. Nancy stood off to the side with the Hardys and Chief McGinnis. The chief was listening intently as Nancy caught him up on the day's events, from the kidnapping of Bess and Joe to Daniel's nearly successful attempt to kill her. She stopped talking abruptly as two policemen carried the still-unconscious Daniel Morgan out the front door and deposited him in the back of a police van. 

Chief McGinnis eyed her sympathetically. "With all the evidence we have against him, as well as the testimony of the witnesses, we should be able to put him away for a long time. Or at least give him the kind of psychiatric help he needs."

"Good." Nancy said softly. Even in her current situation, she felt some pity for Daniel. He'd had a lot of tragedy in his life. She knew he wasn't in his right mind when he had come after her like that. She recognised that his problems weren't her fault, but she wouldn't put all the blame on him, either.

A squad car pulled into the driveway and Nancy grinned in relief as Bess stepped out of it, followed by a groggy-looking Sam and Lisa.

Bess ran forward to hug Nancy. "Thank God you're okay!"

"I could say the same about you." Nancy replied warmly, stepping back.

"We thought you might need help, but we weren't sure we'd get back in time." Lisa said, sounding slightly breathless.

"Glad to see you're all right." Sam made his way up to Nancy and gave her a quick hug. "We were worried about you all by yourself back here."

Nancy smiled at Frank. "I wasn't all by myself."

Bess noticed the smile and grinned broadly. "Don't be silly. We knew you guys could handle it."

Nancy didn't miss the wink Bess shot her. "We'll talk later."

"That's right." Chief McGinnis said. "But right now, I'm going to need statements from all of you."

* * *

Nancy finished giving her statement and walked outside. The backyard which had held only fear and stifling darkness the night before was now calm and green. The light misty rain and cool breeze felt good on her face. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax. 

Nancy smiled to herself when she heard his footsteps come toward her and stop a few feet behind her. She stood quietly for a bit before saying, "You just gonna stand there all day?"

Frank grinned as he moved to stand beside her. He could easily have watched her all day, but he didn't tell her that. Instead he said, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk."

Nancy looked off into the distance as she replied, "Talk about what?"

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Anything you want. C'mon, Nan, we could talk forever and not run out of things to talk about."

Nancy laughed, cocking her head to look at him. "And is that what you suggest we do?"

"No." he answered, only half serious. "We can do that later. Now is a time for action."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "You're so melodramatic." That said, she leaned into his arms as he kissed her.

**

* * *

Epilogue **

The next morning, Nancy gave her father a call. It had been late when the police left last night, so she'd decided to wait until the next day.

"Hello?"

"Dad, It's me." Nancy said. "Good news: we caught the guy."

"That's wonderful." her father said brightly. "Now, I know you're practically an expert, but I have to admit I lost sleep over this one."

"So did I." Nancy agreed. "It was a close one."

"I want to hear the whole story, honey, but you'll need to tell me later. I'm due in court in a few minutes. With any luck at all, we can get this case wrapped up today. Personally, I think it's in the bag." Carson sounded rueful about hanging up so soon. "I should be home tomorrow."

Nancy smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be fine until then. Go get 'em, Dad!"

Carson laughed. "Oh, I will. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too. 'Bye." Nancy hung up and made her way into the kitchen where Frank and Joe were sitting at the table. "Good morning!" She kissed Frank and took a seat on his lap.

Joe rolled his eyes. "There are more chairs, you know."

Nancy didn't move. "Duly noted." She teased.

Joe grinned and shook his head. " I'm gonna go somewhere else." He got up from his chair and left the room.

"Hey!" Nancy yelled after him, mock-defensively. "You and Frank are going back to Bayport on Wednesday, so I'm sitting on his lap while I still can!"

"Yeah, okay." Joe called back. "But somehow I get the feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of you, Nancy Drew!"

"You've got that right!" Nancy shouted, as she and Frank burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me. You all rock! As for a sequel, I've started planning one, but I probably won't start it until I've at least finished La Muerta Mystery. Please, review, and let me know what you thought, what you liked or didn't like... I'd really appreciate your comments; they're what makes it all worth it! 


End file.
